Planet carriers are generally comprised of two side plates, which are interconnected by spacers and house a plurality of pinion gears. The pinion gears are rotatably mounted on needle bearings, which are supported on pins. The pins are secured in the planet carrier in a variety of ways including staking of the pinion pins to the carrier side plates.